1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for projecting and transferring a negative onto an information recording carrier, and more particularly to a transfer apparatus in which the transfer error by a projection optical system is compensated for.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacturing process of semiconductors such as integrated circuits, the step of transferring a mask pattern onto a wafer is necessary and as the marks for aligning a mask and a wafer during the transfer, use is made of mask alignment marks 1 as shown in FIG. 1A of the accompanying drawings and a wafer alignment mark 2 as shown in FIG. 1B of the accompanying drawings. The mask alignment marks 1 and the wafer alignment mark 2 are aligned as shown in FIG. 1C. That is, these alignment marks must be aligned so that the wafer alignment mark 2 is positioned at an equal interval between the alignment marks 1. This registration or alignment accuracy must be highly precise to reduce the transfer strain on the entire surface of the water, and adjustment of the transfer apparatus is extremely difficult.
Also, when the transfer strain is attributable to the projection optical system for transfer, the transfer strain adversely effects the performance of the manufactured products and thus, products unfit for use will be produced in large quantities.